


Yeehawgust Day 16: Hogtie

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Summary: Potentially NSFW
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 16: Hogtie

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially NSFW

Night had fallen on Spectacle Island. A warm fire crackled in the hearth, casting an amber glow into the living room of the Richardson homestead. Piper lounged on the couch, an old pre-War novel in her hands.

A cold breeze blew in the door as Erich came in the door with an armful of wood for the fire. He kicked the door shut, walking over to the firebox and depositing the wood in it. He sidled up to his wife, nuzzling her neck from behind with his cold face.

“Blue!” Piper shrieked, and both laughed. Erich kissed her neck, pulling her close. Piper reached up, pushing his hat off as she pulled his face to hers. “Come here, handsome.” She laughed, dropping her book to the floor.

Erich clambered onto the couch, lying on top of his wife as she draped her arms around his neck. “Mmmm… It’s cold outside, Mrs. Richardson.” He said, kissing Piper and sliding his hands under her shirt and back. Piper let out a yelp, which left Erich laughing again.

“Captain Richardson, I must protest your current course of action. Some could say this is cruel and unusual punishment.” Piper responded with mock protest, giggling as she pulled her husband back down for yet another kiss.

“Well, then, Mrs. Wright, I’ll take my chances of a potential court martial.” Erich replied with a wink and wicked grin. He withdrew his hands from underneath her but keeping them on her body. He pushed them up her sides, then up over her breasts before catching her arms and pushing them over her head. He began kissing her passionately, keeping her hands pinned above her head.

Piper responded by bringing her legs up and wrapping them around her husband’s hips, pulling him tight. Erich groaned in pleasure at the sensation. He broke away from kissing her to begin kissing her neck, eliciting a moan.

Removing the hold on Piper’s hands, Erich reached to the hem of her shirt and deftly removed it, leaving Piper in nothing but her bra and shorts. Piper responded by removing Erich’s shirt to match, tossing it on the floor. She then draped her arms over his neck again, pulling him close.

“Looks like I’ve got you tied up, Blue.” She whispered in his ear. “Why don’t we go to the bedroom and warm things up some more?”

Needing no further encouragement, Erich stood up, lifting Piper with him. He carried her down the hallway, only pausing to shut the door to their bedroom with his foot before gently lying Piper on the bed. Giving into the heat of the moment, both grasped the other with an intense passion, only breaking apart to remove the remaining articles of clothing and toss them aside before crashing together again like the waves on the ocean.

When sunlight began to filter in through the blinds in the morning, Piper awoke to find herself in Erich’s embrace, his face buried in the name of her neck. His gentle snores brought a smile to her face as she reached behind to caress his cheek before drifting back to sleep in the tangled sheets.


End file.
